Yuyu Meets Jane
by Esme Valentine
Summary: What happens when you were trying to finish reading Jane Eyre for school, fall asleep, and start to dream of the YuYu characters with the Jane characters... a dream being interrupted and a messed up quiz, that's what. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho, boo hoo! I don't own Jane Eyre, whoo hoo! I don't own you, I don't have anything to say about that.**

**Hiei: Are you done, mini baka kitsune?**

**SNM: Yup!**

**Hiei: Hn.**

**Kurama: Why do you associate me with her?**

**Hiei: Because she acts like you when she gets mad.**

**Kurama: Ahhh. Wait, is that true?**

**Hiei: Hn.**

"That is my wife, said he. Such is the sole conjugal embrace I am ever to know…" You laid on your bed attempting to read Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre, but couldn't get into it, and it's already been over 15 chapters. "Darn summer homework! Why couldn't we be assigned YuYu Hakusho, or FullMetal Alchemist? I have to read Jane Eyre! This is sooo annoying," you voiced your thoughts. You realized that you shouldn't have attempted to do summer homework the night before school started, at 10:30 at night, but if you went to school empty-handed you'd look like a total idiot. What's done is done though, huh? You were still attempting to decipher the words on the page when they began to blur, your eyes became heavier, and it became harder to keep them open. And then all went dark, you forgot all about your attempt to understand Charlotte Bronte, and were lost to the overcoming sleep.

"Now do you understand why I longed to remarry?" an older man asked walking up to a young, average looking woman.

"Where are we?" asked a discombobulated young man with slicked back black hair, number one punk in Tokyo, Japan.

"I truly don't know," a red head with a pair of enticing emerald eyes said.

"Hn," said a short person with black hair that defied all the laws of physics, with a starburst.

"Who are you?" asked a clergyman with a thick cocknish accent.

"Who are you?" asked a tall guy with orange hair.

"Who are you?" asked the clergyman again.

"Who are you?" asked that tall guy once more.

"Who are you?" the clergyman urged.

"Who… what was I saying?" the tall guy turned to the red head.

"You were just asking who he was," the punk reminded the tall guy.

"Oh yeah, who are you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" the clergyman replied.

"Who are"

"THIS IS GETTING US NO WHERE!" shouted the small guy with the gravity defying hair.

"That's not like you, Hiei," said the red head.

"I know, but that was getting annoying, baka kitsune!" the short guy who was supposedly called Hiei said. He turned his head and said one last syllable, "Hn."

"My name is Kurama," started the red head, "the idiot over here is Kuwabara, the cocky guy is Yusuke, and the short tempered one is Hiei, now who are you?" He finished.

"My name is Jane Eyre," said the woman in the wedding dress.

"I'm Mason, and this is the clergyman, and Mr. Briggs," said a stately man who looked to come from the Bahamas area.

"My name is Rochester, and this is Mrs. Grace Poole," the tall well dressed man said, he motioned towards the woman in the corner of the room.

Suddenly something with ghastly features jumped from the darkened corner of the room and attacked Rochester, Yusuke generated his energy to his hand and shot it at the monster.

"What was that?" asked Jane, thoroughly intrigued now.

"Spirit powers," Yusuke replied simply.

"What was that for? You just 'Spirit Powered' my sister!" Mason shouted running towards the now immobile figure.

"THAT was your sister?" asked Kuwabara.

"Good looks certainly don't run in the family," Yusuke commented.

"Kinda like Kuwabara's family," Hiei mumbled.

"HEY! Wait, what was I doing?" asked Kuwabara.

"You were saying how much you love the French," Yusuke lied.

"I do? I didn't know I liked the French!" Kuwabara said before forgetting entirely the conversation that was going on.

"Someone isn't the brightest cookie in the batch!" the clergymen commented.

"You got that entirely wrong!" Kurama stated, walking over to the 'woman' that Yusuke had Spirit Blasted not a minute before. "She suffers from many different mental illnesses, (A/N: He read the book before.) including obsessive compulsive and many other illnesses caused from a lack of fluids in the brain.

"That's a cheery thought," said Jane.

"You know, Kurama, with all your smarts, you should know how to get us out of this book.

"Your right, I should, but I"

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Your alarm clock went off and you jumped out of your sleep. "Now, that's what I call a story, but I hate when a story cuts off right when the hottie (A/N: I f you don't like Kurama, then change it to someone you do like.) is about to say something extremely intelligent.

You went to school and the one thing that you were/weren't aware of was that you were going to have a quiz on the book.

One particular question you got wrong in a group that equaled 70 of the test was:

229: How was Bertha killed? She was killed by Yusuke Urameshi's spirit gun.


End file.
